1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to data management technology, and more particularly to a server and a method for managing monitored data.
2. Description of Related Art
A monitoring server, which may be electronically connected one or more client servers, may monitor one or more monitored devices (such as mainframe computers) using monitoring tools (such as web cameras). If there are a large number of client servers requesting data in relation to the monitored devices, the monitoring server may need to frequently read the data from the monitored devices.
For example, if there are one hundred client servers, each of which transmits a request to the monitoring server for monitored data of a monitored device at every one second, the monitoring server should read corresponding monitored data from the monitored devices for one hundred times in one second. If reading the corresponding monitored data from the monitored device one time needs 0.1 second, reading one hundred times needs ten seconds. In such a manner, the monitoring server may experience a heavy load, and the read monitored data may be not real-time data due to delays of processing the requests. If the monitoring server stores the monitored data in a database, the monitoring server also needs to frequently read the monitored data from the database when the client servers request for the monitored data.